ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Shinya Fukumatsu
| birth_place = Tokyo Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = | credits = | agent = Mausu Promotion | website = }} is a Japanese voice actor from Tokyo Prefecture. He is affiliated with Mausu Promotion. Filmography Television animation ;2004 *''Yakitate!! Japan'' (Gardener) ;2005 *''Aria the Animation'' (Performer A) *''Gallery Fake'' (Jury) *''Tide-Line Blue'' (Sang-jun) *''Black Cat'' (Durham Glaster) ;2006 *''Air Gear'' (Senior Gunz Student) *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (Sake Store Owner) *''Glass Fleet'' (Bride's father, Commander) *''Gintama'' (Yashichi) *''Coyote Ragtime Show'' (Caster, Richard) *''The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye'' (Arms dealer, Council member, Council Member 1) *''Jyu-Oh-Sei'' (Ochre Second) *''009-1'' (Soldier B) *''Tactical Roar'' (Committee chairman) *''Tokko'' (Principal) *''Project Blue Earth SOS'' (Captain, Invincible Captain) *''Yomigaeru Sora - RESCUE WINGS'' (125 Pilot, Koyama, Ogata, Tomioka) ;2007 *''Yes! Precure 5'' (Ushi) *''Oh! Edo Rocket'' (Rokube) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (Captain, Head of State, Massoud Rachmadi, Ragna Harvey, Soldier) *''Kekkaishi'' (Japanese Teacher) *''Shakugan no Shana Second'' (Butler) *''Devil May Cry'' (Akuma)] *''Wangan Midnight'' (Jun Sonoda) ;2008 *''Amatsuki'' (Bantou, Nakamuraya Head Clerk, Yorozu-ya Head Clerk) *''Allison & Lillia'' (Besser, Captain) *''Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!'' (Hoshiina) *''Golgo 13'' (Doctor) *''Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed'' (Yakuza) *''Junjou Romantica'' (Old Man) *''Michiko to Hatchin'' (Shopkeeper) ;2009 *''Kiddy Girl-and'' (Enemy A) *''Gintama'' (Right Behind You Haha!!) ;2010 *''Iron Man'' (Editor Nomura) *''High School of the Dead'' (Head of Security Section) *''Kuroshitsuji II'' (Earl Trancy) *''Night Raid 1931'' (Kyujiro Hayashi) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (Fox, Trader A) *''Rainbow - Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin'' (Campaigner, Setsuko's Father) ;2011 *''Un-Go'' (Kichitarou Mitaka) *''Steins;Gate'' (Butler) *''Naruto Shippuden'' (Kisuke Maboroshi) *''Blood-C'' (Cop) *''Pokémon: Black and White'' (Dr. Tsurara) ;2012 *''Fate/Zero'' (Father Simon) ;2013 *''Star Blazers 2199'' (Vance Bahren) *''Gaist Crusher'' (Gōka Shirogane) *''Galilei Donna'' (Cassini) *''Naruto: Shippuden'' (Osoi) ;2014 *''Sakura Trick'' (Principal) *''Re:Hamatora'' (Sawamura) ;2016 *''Mob Psycho 100'' (Kenji Mitsuura) *''My Hero Academia'' (Sludge Villain) ;2018 *''Garo: Vanishing Line'' (Doctor Stanley) ;2019 *''Blade of the Immortal -Immortal-'' (Sōsuke Abayama) Theatrical animation *''Paprika'' (2006) (Magician) Video games *''Crash Boom Bang!'' (2006) (Crunch Bandicoot) *''Elsword'' (????) (Denka) *''Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja'' (????) (Shūchi) *''Routes'' (????) (Nagase Genjirō) *''Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure'' (2007) (Goons) *''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'' (2015) (Sigismund Dijkstra) *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' (2007) (Captain Whisker) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle'' (2013) (Pesci) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven'' (2015) (Pesci) *''Sdorica - Mirage'' (2019) (Devious Lewis Marco) Tokusatsu *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' (2009) (Ayakashi Urawadachi (ep. 22)) *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' (2015) (Youkai Baku (ep. 21)) Drama CD *''Loveless' (????) (Shop manager) Dubbing roles Live-action *''Casablanca'' (Signor Ugarte (Peter Lorre)) *''A Dark Truth'' (Francisco Francis (Forest Whitaker)) *''The Descendants'' (Hugh (Beau Bridges)) *''Endless Love'' (Harry Elliot (Robert Patrick)) *''ER'' (Yates (T'Shaun Barrett)) *''Extant'' (Alan Sparks (Michael O'Neill)) *''Fair Game'' (Bill (Noah Emmerich)) *''Hitchcock'' (Whitfield Cook (Danny Huston)) *''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' (Beetee (Jeffrey Wright)) *''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1'' (Beetee (Jeffrey Wright)) *''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2'' (Beetee (Jeffrey Wright)) *''Just Go with It'' (Eddie Sims (Nick Swardson)) *''Lilacs'' (Steinway (Aleksey Kortnev)) *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' (Tobias Beckett (Woody Harrelson)) *''Sully'' (Jeff Skiles (Aaron Eckhart)) *''Venom'' (Jack (Mac Brandt)) *''The Wolf on Wall Street'' (Max Belfort (Rob Reiner)) Animation *''Code Lyoko'' (Jim Moralés) *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (Clive Badger) *''Hawaiian Vacation'' (Buttercup) *''Toy Story 3'' (Buttercup) *''Toy Story 4'' (Buttercup) References External links * *Mausu Promotion * Shinya Fukumatsu at GamePlaza-Haruka Voice Acting Database Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Fukumatsu, Shinyu Category:1958 births Category:People from Tokyo Category:20th-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors